Souvenir
by Angel's Nocturne
Summary: For YGO Fanfiction Contest Season 2. Cheershipping Otogi is bored one day watching his stop. Maybe helping Shizuka find a nice souvenir will make his day more interesting... A little OtogixShizuka


Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. It is, however, on my Christmas list (Santa I hope you're listening XD)

Author's Note: Well, lo and behold, I am still within the ranks of the fabulous competitors of Computerfreak101's YGO Fanfiction Contest Season 2. For this round, the pairing is… (drumroll) … **Cheershipping** or **Ryuji Otogi x Shizuka Kawaii**.

Oh you will not BELIEVE how quickly my brain imploded upon hearing this.

_But_, plot bunnies seem to have gone into hyper-breeding mode this week and luckily I have produced one for this case. Hopefully you guys will like it… it's the best I could do… don't hurt me, I tried (sheepish grin).

So, um, yeah… enjoy my lovies. X3

#2 Author's Note: Thoughts are in italics.

**Souvenir**

**By: Angel's Nocturne**

There were many things Otogi Ryuji took pleasure in enjoying. Girls, games, and winning were his top three, perhaps, but most of what life had to offer provided him a devilish smile. There were many things that he liked….

An empty store was _not_ one of them.

Otogi sighed, his head resting in his hand as he leaned over the glass counter of the Black Crown game shop, emerald eyes staring out the storefront window at the passing cars and people. He wished he couldn't see the window, because being able to meant there was no one in the store to block his view of it.

And no one in his store meant no one was buying his games, which was _also_ something Otogi found himself disliking.

_What a great way to spend the last few days of summer_, he thought.

It hadn't been too empty the rest of the week, or during the summer for that matter. Actually, ever since the Black Crown had been repaired from the fire on Opening Day, business had been quite decent—Otogi didn't really have much to complain about. Boredom was his only grievance at the moment as he tapped his fingers on the glass, glancing about the ghost town of a shop with tired eyes.

Normally he was all too happy to have a moment of peace; the popularity of his store usually kept him preoccupied with at least one customer, if he was fortunate. Dungeon Dice Monsters was steadily becoming as mainstream as Duel Monsters, if not more so (or at least Otogi liked to think so) and the rise to fame had him and his father working day in and day out to maintain their success.

_Which might not be such a good thing_. The stress of keeping up business was starting to take a told on Otogi's father, which forced the teen to take on more hours and responsibility. In turn, Otogi was realizing that he didn't have much of a social life—a lack of which was close to near death in his opinion.

He almost wondered why he even bothered to style his hair and dress fashionably every day when all he did was stay behind a counter waiting for the next purchase. Of course, he couldn't just let himself go (oh Heaven forbid, one hair was out of place…) but it seemed like a waste to even try.

He twirled a loose strand of silky black hair between his fingers. _If only game shops were more of a chick magnet… too bad most girls aren't really into playing games…._ Amused by them, perhaps, but not enough to go out and buy a pack of D.D.M.

Otogi smirked to himself—maybe if he posted more pictures of himself in the shop advertisements he'd see a little more action. Good advertising always did.

Almost expecting to see a tumbleweed roll past him, Otogi finally straightened from his slump, looking to the clown-faced clock on the wall. It was near lunch-time, and with business "booming" as ever, he suspected a quick break wouldn't do much harm. _Anything but standing here_. He turned, heading towards the back where the employee kitchen was, when the sound of the door opening caught his attention.

Otogi sweatdropped. Someone upstairs just loved messing with him, didn't they?

"Welcome to the Black Crown Game Shop," Otogi said mechanically, wheeling around with the most charming smile he could muster. Well, at least now he couldn't complain about an empty store. "Is there anything I can….?"

He stopped short as his eyes focused on who had entered.

"Oh, Shizuka-chan!" This was a pleasant surprise—not only a customer but a customer he knew… _and _liked.

The young girl smiled innocently, swishing back some of her auburn hair as she approached the counter. "Hey Otogi-san. How's business going?"

"Oh, you know, busy as ever," he replied with a grin, waving an am around to show the lack of life. "But otherwise well. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I came by to say hello," Shizuka answered, as if it were the most natural thing. She fondled with her handbag, eyes wavering away from him for a moment before returning. "And also goodbye. I'm heading back to Tokyo tomorrow morning."

"Y-You are?" The smile still stayed plastered to Otogi's face but his eyes lost their sparkle. Shizuka had been spending the summer with her brother, so Otogi had seen her around upon occasion. He didn't have much of a chance to hand out with her, considering who always managed to slip behind him if he ever even had a _thought _in her direction.

_Well_, that just knocked his mood down a peg. Once less pretty girl in Domino.

"Yeah, I thought Katsuya probably mentioned it to you."

"If he did I don't remember." _Trust me, he would avoid letting me know of your very existence if he could. _Not letting his disappointment show, Otogi flashed a brighter smile. "It's too bad we didn't get a chance to hang out more. Are you coming back anytime soon…?"

Shizuka shrugged. "I really don't know. Probably."

"Well that's good at least."

"Yeah."

Awkward silence fell over them heavily. Otogi played with his hair absently, hoping maybe she would add something soon so he wouldn't have to. A few moments passed before he finally cleared his throat.

"So, um… did you just come to say bye? Or is there something I can help you with…?" He cursed himself inwardly—he was sounding so flustered all of a sudden. What happened to the charming, ladies-man machismo he prided himself upon?

Shizuka seemed to snap out of the quiet that consumed her, looking disconcerted as well. "Oh, um, yes, actually." From her pocket she pulled out a crumpled list. "I'm collecting my own set of souvenirs for my memories of being here with my brother. I've gotten almost every one so far."

Otogi raised an eyebrow. "You're buying souvenirs? How many do you still have to get?"

"This is the last one," she said. "I wanted to get a few D.D.M. packs before I left. Katsuya told me it was a really cool game and when he said you invented it I just knew I should get a few."

"Jonouchi likes it, eh?" Otogi couldn't help but grin. "So, you just want some starter packs, right?"

Shizuka pulled out her purse. "Yeah, just a few…hopefully I have enough, I already spent most of my money on the other things…." She scrambled through her bag a little, looking. Otogi watched her silently, before finally pulling out a few D.D.M. packets and placing them on the counter.

"Hey, Shizuka-chan…." The hazel-eyed girl looked up, surprised. He pointed to the packs. "Here ya go. Take these."

"Thanks, Otogi-san," she responded, before returning her attention to her purse. "Um, how much do I owe you…?"

"You don't owe me anything," he said quickly. "You're leaving tomorrow. Take them as a gift from me."

The younger one blinked hesitantly, such an innocent look that Otogi was grinning from ear to ear. It was too cute. "Oh, I couldn't do that."

"Nah, it's on me." He winked. "It's a goodbye gift. It's the least I can do on short notice."

Shizuka watched him a little, as if waiting for him to take it back. Eventually she took the packets and placed them in her purse, a small pink flush coming to her cheeks.

"That's real sweet of you, Otogi," she said shyly.

"Hey, you're a friend. I think that deserves some special treatment." She smiled at this, something that made the whole leaving thing seem a little less dull on Otogi's part. "So, is that all you need…?"

"No, that's it," Shizuka said, turning away. She was almost to the door when she swung back around. "… um, Otogi-san…."

"Yeah?"

"T-There's actually one other souvenir I really would like to get before I go," Shizuka said quietly, as she made her way back to the counter.

"Oh, sure," Otogi said. "What else would you like to get—?"

Before he could even finish his sentence, little Shizuka suddenly leaned forward across the counter, pecking her lips to his own. The motion was quick and chaste, and Otogi almost swore that they didn't truly touch it was so fast.

He actually didn't have time to blink before she pulled away, but the dark red blush that covered her childish face was enough to remind him of the event.

He stared at her, a little surprised and dumbfounded.

Shizuka's eyes looked towards the ground. "N-Now I'll have something else to remember you by…." She looked up to him. "Goodbye, Otogi-san."

As quickly as the kiss had been Shizuka hustled out the door, the sound of the bell tinkering above it, ringing through the air, leaving one bewildered Otogi to stare at the space she had occupied.

In the daze of his thoughts he brought a well-manicured hand to his lips, feeling the alien tingle that was left upon them. Remembering her face a small smile, not one of his usual smugness, tugged at the corners of his mouth.

There were many things Otogi Ryuji took pleasure in enjoying. Girls, games, and winning were his top three, perhaps, but most of what life had to offer provided him a devilish smile. There were many things that he liked….

And that one souvenir was _definitely_ one of them.

---

Author's Note: Yes, I know, lame. I hate it too.

It's the best I can do on limited brain function, sadly. DX Take pity upon the authoress.

Hugs to everyone!


End file.
